For Rival?
by Tropicallight
Summary: See what May has made Drew drink? Contestshipping.


**A/N- Hey everyone. It is my second Pokemon story. I always wanted my second story to be Contestshipping. So, here it is little treat for Contestshippers. Enjoy.**

 **Age-**

 **Drew: 14 years**

 **May: 13 years**

 _ **Italics-**_ **Thoughts**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon**

 **Edited by- Tropicallight ( ) on 13 December.**

A brunette was very busy in her thoughts. Today was her _rival's_ birthday. She wanted to surprise him but couldn't think a plan to do so. Sitting on Pokemon's centre bench with her Blaziken and her rival's Roserade on her both sides, she groaned, "What to do?"

Her relation with her rival was very extraordinary. Not like normal people have with their rivals. They enjoyed each other's company a lot. Now, May know that she can call Drew her _friend._ Once there was a time when Drew was the reason for her scowling face and now things were different. Back then, whenever there was mention of Drew she gets angry but now feelings are changed.

"Hey guys, any idea about what we can do" She asked her Blaziken and Drew's Roserade. Blaziken appeared to be deep thought but Roserade was quick in action. She grabbed May's hand with her rose hand and took her to nearest computer and made her sit at chair. Blaziken also followed them with confused expression.

"What?" May asked Roserade with confused eyes.

"Rose Roserade!" (Try searching on internet!) She said while pointing her rose hands at monitor.

"I didn't get it, what you want me to do?" May asked totally confused.

"Blaze Blaziken" This time Baziken tried to explain May by waving hands and making different symbols.

"Oh, You guys want me to search something on internet? May said now somewhat understanding them. Both of them nodded.

She started searching stuff on internet. It took her a lot of time but finally she came to conclusion that she will make chocolate shake. It was not a difficult task but the sad thing was that she didn't know cooking. But she wanted to do it. She got out print of recipe and decided to work on it.

" _Hmm, Maybe I could ask Nurse Joy to use her kitchen"_ she thought while walking towards Nurse Joy. As usual Blaziken and Roserade were following her.

She asked for Nurse Joy's permission she agreed whole heartedly.

In Kitchen-

"So, I think we should start" She said as she gathered all ingredients needed for it.

Our trio started working on shake. After all mixing, freezing and stuff finally they were done. Delicious aroma was there in whole kitchen which was luring May to drink all this.

"So, I think I should taste it first?" May asked to Pokemon. Both of them nodded. She took some shake on spoon. She first stared at that beverage, then, she noticed that Blaziken and Roserade were watching her with little hesitation. She frowned at them thinking that they don't have trust on her but tasted it.

"Eww! I forgot to add sugar."She made a face of disgust. Both Pokemon sweat dropped at her silliness.

"You both add one spoon sugar and I'm going to clean this mess" She said while pointing to Kitchen counter. It was a mess literally with some milk and cocoa powder lying and some other stuff. It was obvious that Nurse Joy would be unhappy seeing that.

She was busy in cleaning Table but she didn't know that her trusted companions were creating problems for her. _By mistake_ Blaziken and Roserade poured whole container of sugar not only this to neutralise sugar they added 2 spoons of salt too.

"Rose Roserade?" (Do you think this would taste good?) Roserade asked Blaziken in hushed tone.

"Blaziken Blaziken" (I don't know but we can hope) Blaziken sighed. They both knew that May was not good in cooking and this time she worked very hard to make Drew, chocolate shake. She would be very upset if she'd come to know about this.

"Did you add sugar?" May asked sweetly finally finishing her work.

Both nodded uncertainly. Blaziken was feeling guilty because he added too much sugar and Roserade was feeling sad because she was the one who came up with the idea of adding salt. She was feeling really bad for her trainer _. How would Drew drink this?_

May entered inside of their shared room with tray. Both Pokemon chose to stand at one corner with their head down. May was very confused with their behaviour. They were acting strange today. She made mental note to ask them later.

"Hey Drew, Wake up sleepy head" She said in sing-song voice while shaking him.

"No. Let. Me. Sleep." Drew groaned from inside of his blanket.

"No, Grassy, you have to wake up" May said while shaking him harshly. Though he didn't want to wake up but he did all thanks to her persuading. His mood was still very groggy.

"What do you want, May?" Drew asked little arrogantly, his mood was also down due to lack of sleep.

May being May paid no attention to his arrogance and hugged him tightly "Happy Birthday Drew!" She cheered. Now he remembered that it was his Birthday today. _How one can forget his own birthday._

With their friendship growing it was common for them to hug each other. He returned the hug. After sometime she broke the hug and presented him with Chocolate shake.

"Thank you so much, May, though I'm surprised that you remembered" Drew said with hair flick. May being May again didn't pay attention to his last sentence.

"Drew, see I made this, for you" She said while forwarding her shake.

"Should I be scared?" Drew teased her with a flick of hair. May huffed. _God, he loves to tease_ _her. She looks adorable with her little pout._ "Ok. Ok. I'm drinking" Drew smirked.

He drank that. First he looked at May then at shake. He really knew how to control emotions. _This is the worst thing I ever tasted_. _What she want? To kill me? It is disgusting._ He looked up to meet May's eyes. She was looking with expectant expressions. Her big sapphire eyes were very happy. He looked behind May's shoulder to watch Blaziken and Roserade guilty expressions.

"How's it Drew?" May said with twinkling eyes. He _really_ didn't want to upset her.

"Best shake, I ever tasted" He said with fake smile but on inside he was really controlling his feeling. He was making weird faces when May was not looking at him.

"Really? OMG! I'm glad you liked it" May grinned. She was happy to know the fact that her shake was liked by Drew. She started ranting whole Idea of this surprise and everything. Drew was nodding occasionally. He _had_ to drink it for May's happiness but he didn't know how? He found perfect moment. He noticed that May was not looking at him he closed his eyes tightly and drank _that thing_ in whole one go. He tried not to gag in front of her.

Drew just smiled for _her._ At least this much he can do to please his _rival_.

With Blaziken and Roserade-

"How Drew can drink that thing?" Blaziken wondered. He can never _ever_ drink that.

"He cared about her more than we think" Roserade smiled.

She said while watching May and Drew pillow fighting. They were happy together. _This girl really changed him._

 _ **Friendship is the first step of love. Maybe one day this friendship could result in something else.**_

 **So, It is over. How's it?**

 **Read, review, enjoy and fav too.**


End file.
